


Appetites

by RedHawkeRevolver



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is hungry, Alucard tops from the bottom, Anal Sex, And it makes Trevor hungry, Anonymous Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, and bottoms from the top, because Trevor can be crude sometimes, cursing and crude language, offensive language, please note the tags for offensive language, to prove a point, very offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Trevor questions Alucard’s appetite. Alucard has an answer for him.





	Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> Please NOTE THE TAGS for offensive language and DO NOT venture further if that is a problem or a trigger for you. I BEG YOU, if you might be offended by a drunken asshole (Trevor in this case) thinking slurs to himself while he is drunk PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. I am serious. Please, don’t read this. It isn’t worth it because, that being said, this is honestly just pointless, thoughtless, light-hearted, fluffy (and also possibly triggery) porn so please treat it as such and beware.

“Do you ever _eat_?”

Trevor leveled a drunken glare at Alucard over his ale. He vaguely registered Sypha sigh and roll her eyes from across the worn table at which they sat. The other patrons at the inn, the first one they’d come across in miles, were minding their own business, heads down in their own drinks. Much like the other patrons, their happy trio had decided to stop their little march of death to rest and relax before continuing on. Trevor’s idea of rest and relaxation, at the moment, consisted of prodding their half-vampire companion while diving deeper into his cups.

And so he continued in spite of, or perhaps because of, Sypha’s disapproval. Alcohol did wonders for one’s sense of not giving a shit.

“Or drink? Real food and drink I’m talking. We’ve been on the road for days now and the only thing you’ve opened your mouth to do is annoy me by speaking. Is blood sucking and bullshitting the only thing you use those teeth for?”

Alucard smiled that fucking infuriating superior smile of his. He had a mug of ale in hand as well, though as far as Trevor could tell, he was only holding it to look more human because he hadn’t taken so much as a sip.

His too-proper drawl was as infuriating as his aloof smile. “I have a great many appetites, Belmont. For a great many things. As it happens, however, I find that few are as satisfying to sate as baiting you.”

Sypha threw her arms up in the air at that. “See! Do you see? He is admitting to baiting you on purpose, and you fall for it like a child every time! Ugh! I’m going to bed. You two are on your own until morning. Try not to cause any trouble. We have enough as it is already.”

She left them without so much as a _‘good night’_ which left Trevor alone across the table from Dracula’s fucking hellspawn. But he wasn’t done with his drink yet so he went back to brooding. He was just working up the energy to take another verbal swipe at his unavoidable companion when said companion stood.

“I shall take my leave as well. And thank you, Belmont, for reminding me that it has been quite some time since I’ve indulged.”

Alucard stepped away from the table, but he did not follow after Sypha up to the rooms they’d rented for the night. He walked straight out the door without looking back and Trevor would swear the echo of his steps sounded deliberate when normally his footfalls sounded more of bored disdain than purpose.

“That bastard.” Trevor mumbled to himself as he downed the dregs of his drink and rose. He wobbled a bit but managed to not fall down so he considered himself good to go. “If he thinks I’m going to let him suck some innocent person’s blood while he’s with us, he has another thing coming.”

Out the door and into the night, Trevor followed. He almost patted himself on the back for catching up so quickly, inebriated as he was. He caught a wisp of pale hair and the corner of a black coat tail disappear around the side of the inn. Keeping his distance, he watched Alucard walk up to the rear door of the place. There was more than enough moonlight to make out every fluid action the man made. A lift and curl of long fingers to knock on the door. A careless tilt of his chin towards the stars that highlighted the angle of his jaw.

Trevor rubbed his eyes and silenced the growl that threatened to pass his lips. He hated how Alucard moved. He hated how he noticed how Alucard moved. He wondered if it was in his blood to be so attuned to a vampire’s every action. If it was, then he hated his blood. Because it boiled everytime he looked at his smug vampire face.

Shadows passed across the angles of that face when the door opened a crack. Alucard looked down and a small smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. He took a step back and the person who opened the door took a step forward. Trevor recognized her. It was the barmaid who’d served them earlier. She slipped outside and gingerly shut the door. After a brief pause to assure no one had caught her sneaking away, she looked up at Alucard, and then jumped up and down and softly clapped her hands in excitement. Then she grabbed him by his overcoat sleeve and dragged him away.

Sightly dumbstruck, both by the apparent enthusiasm of the girl who was about to be exsanguinated and by the passive way Alucard was allowing himself to be led... _into a barn, no less,_ Trevor just looked on. He was either too drunk or too confused, probably both, to rescue the girl immediately. Instead, he crept closer and remained silent. He did definitely plan to jump in as soon as he saw fangs though.

But none emerged. Despite the very humble location of a fucking _barn_ in a fucking nowhere village, the fucking vampire looked as regal as ever. Even when the barmaid pushed him down into a pile of hay. Even when she hiked her skirts up and straddled his waist. Even as he let her tug at his trousers until he was bare assed and balls deep inside her.

When Trevor managed to pick his jaw up off the dirt, he squinted to get a better look at the unlikely pair having a tumble next to the fucking horses. Well, the horses weren’t fucking, just the prince of fucking darkness and a fucking backwater barmaid. The girl rode him like it was her last fuck on earth, having no idea it could very well be if Trevor hadn’t decided to eventually save her. And yet Alucard just sat there, reclining back on a hay bale as if it were a throne made just for him. He didn’t even lay hands on her really. He kept one casually behind his head and with the other he played little games, like lightly tracing her lips and then letting her nip at his thumb. And then coaxing her tongue out to lap at the pad of his finger like a kitten before plunging it into her mouth to suckle.

Trevor swore he heard her moan with pleasure. She certainly looked like sucking on his finger was the greatest joy she’d ever known. He supposed he couldn’t deny that Alucard was probably the best looking thing the poor girl would ever have a chance to fuck. If he was honest with himself he’d have to admit that Alucard was probably the best looking thing _anyone_ would ever have a chance to fuck.

He hated to have to see the little chit’s shock and disillusionment the second that good-looking bastard tried to bite her. And he was sure it would come to that.

Until, it didn’t.

After only a few short minutes, the girl threw back her head. Alucard’s finger popped from her mouth and in its place she bit down on her own fist to muffle her cry of climax. Trevor reached for his weapon, thinking this would be when Alucard would strike. A mindless and vulnerable victim practically begging to be taken. A lovely bared neck with a lovely throbbing pulse beckoning his base vampire instincts. But instead of pouncing, Alucard gripped her hips, closed his eyes and tilted his head back as well. Trevor noticed the long line of it stretching as the girl keened above him. He noticed the long line of Alucard’s hips buck up gracefully and he noticed his lips part in an exhale of release. Contrary to every orgasm Trevor had ever had, all of them mindless chaos, watching Alucard come was like seeing control personified. This girl had just used him for all he was worth and yet he too took from her what he wanted. No more, no less, and entirely on his terms. There were no base instincts on display. There were no demonic needs being sated. There was only a man, only Adrian, doing something very...human.

The barmaid beamed with happiness as she stumbled off him and put herself back together. She blew Alucard a kiss and then she skipped back to work like nothing at all had happened. When Alucard stood and righted his clothing as well, Trevor couldn’t help but think the bastard knew he was there all along, and that he’d let him watch.

~

The following morning, neither of them spoke of Alucard’s exhibitionism, _or Trevor’s voyeurism._ In fact, neither of them said much of anything at all. Trevor could tell Sypha was starting to get suspicious of the silence. Luckily, late in the day, they came upon something that drew their collective attention.

“That is a Romani encampment.” Alucard gestured to the smoke of campfires in a wooded clearing some distance ahead.

Sypha stopped the cart but Trevor grunted impatiently and waved her on to get moving again. “Keep going. Let’s just avoid them.”

Alucard disagreed. _Surprise, surprise._

“This is the last safe place we can make camp before nightfall. It bothers _me_ not at all to travel through the night but I can only imagine _your_ surly ineptitude worsens with lack of sleep so, I suggest we stop here. I will approach them and ask if we may camp here also.”

“Alucard, are you sure? They may not take kindly to three suspicious strangers imposing on them.” Sypha bit her lip and furrowed her brow. She was really quite adorable sometimes, Trevor thought idly. Kind of like a little brown bear cub. Cute and cuddly. Before it growled and swiped at you with four inch claws. Why _she_ was nervous over a few gypsies was beyond him.

Alucard didn’t bother to assuage her fears. He didn’t even answer her. He just jumped from the cart and walked away towards the camp.

“Eh, let him go.” Trevor said dismissively. “Maybe they’ll realize he’s a vampire. And then maybe they’ll do us a favor and stake him.”

Sypha punched him in the arm.

When Alucard returned a short while later it was with a smiling group of gypsies waving at them to bring their cart around. A few tended to the horses and a few others pointed out where they could get food and drink or any supplies they might need within the encampment.

As night fell, the gypsies decided having guests was a reason to celebrate and Trevor was nicely drunk before the first stars made their appearance in the sky. Even so, he had his wits about him enough to keep a watchful eye on Alucard. The prickly asshole was actually more social than Trevor had ever seen him, the previous evening’s tryst excluded of course. The people of the camp were like moths to his flame. Everyone seemed drawn to him. They offered him drink, which Trevor noted he actually did drink, and heavily at that. They offered him food, and again, Trevor took notice that he ate with what appeared to be genuine gusto, and they offered him stories of their travels. At least Trevor assumed they were stories. He couldn’t understand a word of what was said but Alucard seemed fluent in their Romani tongue.

_So the fucking vampire eats, drinks and fucks. Well, good for him._

Trevor considered it his hereditary duty to continue to observe everything Alucard did. Like when he threw back a shot of some suspiciously brewed gypsy firewater and his pale cheeks flushed at the spirit’s burn. Or when a handsome, slender young man with dark skin and dark hair offered Alucard a candy of some sort and he ate it off the man’s fingertips...lingering just a bit too long with his mouth and locking his gaze just a bit too intensely.

It came as no surprise when, after only a few more moments of wordless flirting, Young Dark and Slender strolled off into the woods hand in hand with Tall Blond and Evil.

Trevor really didn’t want to follow them. He wanted to finish his drink, jerk off in private and pass out. After last night, he didn’t think he’d have to save the young man from getting his blood sucked. It was more than likely Alucard was still putting on a show to teach him a lesson and be a dick.

 _But,_ then again, maybe that’s what Alucard _wanted_ Trevor to think, knowing he wouldn’t follow him and then he’d be free to suck his fill of both cock and blood.

_Fucking vampires._

Trevor gulped down the rest of his drink and followed the couple into the woods. He didn’t bother with stealth this time. The two were already nestled into a mossy clearing when he came upon them.

He should have just barged right over, broken them up, told off Alucard and sent the boy on his way back to his people. He really _really_ should have done that. But good decisions just weren’t his thing. So he leaned against a tree and watched.

Just like last night, it was Alucard’s partner who played the role of ravenous aggressor. He tore at Alucard's clothes until they were both completely naked. He clutched at fistfuls of pale hair as Alucard lavished kisses up and down his tanned skin. And he cried out proudly when Alucard knelt before him and took him in his mouth.

Sometime between watching Dracula’s son lick at a random gypsy’s navel and watching him lick at said gypsy’s cock, Trevor got hard.

He didn’t _want_ it to happen. It just happened. _Of_ _course_ it fucking happened, he hadn’t had a good fuck, or any fuck for that matter, in a _long_ _time_. Anyone would get hard watching this…

_Right? ...Right?!_

Anyone would get stiff in the breeches watching two beautiful men have at it without shame or reservation. Trevor had had his fair share of both women and men. He fancied any willing partner he’d ever been lucky enough to tempt into his trousers. So it was easy, _all too easy,_ while he was drunk and tired and sex-starved to imagine himself there, instead of that young man, getting his own dick sucked. The warm wet heat of a skilled tongue teasing him, the rough grip of strong hands squeezing his ass. The slick slide of it, in and out and in and out…

Before he knew it, he had his hand wrapped around his own length and it would be a miracle if he didn’t come before the gypsy did. And what a dumb fucking miracle that was for a god to grant because he did not come before the gypsy. Before anyone was able to get off, Alucard popped his mouth off his lover and leaned back on his heels.

Now _that_ _right_ _there_ was something to behold. A distantly sober part of Trevor realized he would need to burn his eyes out of their sockets in the morning after seeing this, _and thinking this_ , but what he saw and thought in that moment was _so worth it._

Alucard was breathless and disheveled. His long straight hair was in tangled disarray. His panting breaths came out in visible wisps in the chill night air. And saliva glistened on his lips and chin. He was the most stunning depraved looking mess Trevor had ever laid eyes on and he pumped his cock faster at the sight of it.

While Trevor was busy chasing down an orgasm, so apparently was the gypsy. The man repositioned himself so that his back was to Alucard and before Trevor could blink he grabbed hold of Alucard’s rock hard length and eased himself onto it.

Nothing, _nothing,_  in Trevor’s short and mostly meaningless life up to that point could have prepared him for the glorious climax that suddenly overtook him as he watched Alucard kneel up, lean in and bury himself to the hilt.

Trevor bit back a curse and a moan as he spilled on the forest floor. Thank the fucking heavens the gypsy was making too much noise himself to notice that there was a pervert watching and jerking off to them from behind a tree.

Standing there, like a pervert, with his spent dick quickly going limp in his hand, Trevor couldn’t look away as Alucard fucked the young man. It was very different than last night but some of the same themes were present in the lovemaking.

Alucard gave as much pleasure as he took, if not more. Always in control, no wasted movements or graceless awkward turns as are usually replete when humans rut. He was captivating. A paragon of the species. Or perhaps a paragon of both species whose blood mingled within him. Was it the virile human that made Trevor’s pulse quicken? Or was it the otherworldly vampire, so dangerous to desire as to be unthinkable.

Alas, Trevor could no longer deny that he was now _definitely fucking thinking it_.

He barely paid attention to the moment the other men finally came, too absorbed was he by his own confused fascination. It didn’t escape his notice however, that when all was said and done, Alucard laid a simple kiss on the neck of his partner, with not even one drop of blood taken as reward.

~

“No appetite, Belmont?”

Alucard _said_ it casually. He _meant_ it sarcastically.

At least that’s how Trevor heard it. They’d been back on the road for two days straight since the gypsy camp. During which time Trevor was certain Alucard was trying to get under his skin.

Not in the usual way. Not in the _Fuck-you-Belmont_ way. It was more in the _You-want-to-fuck-don’t-you-Belmont?_ way.

And it was fucking _maddening_.

Trevor passed his uneaten portion of the rabbit Alucard had caught and prepared for them to Sypha.

“No appetite _whatsoever_.” He replied coldly. Or at least he tried to make it sound as cold as possible.

“Your loss.” Sypha said as she shrugged and took a bite. She either didn’t notice Trevor’s tension or didn’t care.

More than once, Trevor almost called Alucard out on his deliberately planned sex and how he deliberately manipulated Trevor into watching it, but what exactly was he supposed to say?

Perhaps: _“Are you going to fuck your way across the continent just to prove a point?”_

Or maybe: _“Do you actually think I want to fuck you, you arrogant, self-satisfied demon?”_

But definitely not: _“Fucking hell, let’s just fuck so I can get this out of my system!”_

Definitely not that. _Never_.

His sleep was fitful that night. Fitful and filled with disturbing dreams. Dreams of Alucard licking a trail up his spine and running his hands along his chest. Or Alucard on his knees and unable to talk because his mouth was full of cock. Or Alucard naked and faintly shimmering with the sweat of sex in the moonlight.

Trevor woke sweating and it wasn’t the kind that shimmered in the moonlight. It was the cold, terrified sweat of a man coming to terms with the cruel cruel world and his place in it. A world where Adrian Alucard Tepes was a gorgeous and seductive vampire whose bedroll was right next to his.

_Fucking hell._

“I’ve been told the fucking in hell isn’t very enjoyable.”

Trevor jumped at Alucard’s mind-reading comment.

_Shit! Had he said that out loud?_

“Did I...did I say that out loud?” He stuttered, trying to reclaim some semblance of dignity. “My apologies for waking you up. Or do you not sleep like a normal person either?”

Alucard laughed and the sound of it made something flutter in Trevor’s stomach. _Goddamn it! He did_ not _want to fuck this man. He. Did. Not._

“I wasn’t asleep just now, but I _can_ sleep ‘like a normal person’. I simply prefer to do it with someone in my arms. And I believe we’ve already established that I do all of those things you previously accused me of _not_ doing. A good many other things as well. Or were you not watching closely enough? I could demonstrate again if you wish. Sypha is dead asleep herself inside the wagon if you’re worried about an audience. Though I don’t believe either of us gives a shit about that, wouldn’t you say?”

Trevor sat up and almost shouted. Instead, he had enough sense and decorum to tone it down to an accusatory whisper. “I knew it! I _knew_ you were doing it on purpose. Jesus Fucking Christ, you’re an asshole! And you know very well I was only following along to make sure you didn’t suck anyone’s blood.”

“Are you sure, Belmont? Only for that reason? Because you’ve seemed preoccupied by more than just curiosity over how I choose to satisfy my vampire half. Would you like to see that also? Ah but _that_ is not something I would so cavalierly put on display. I would show _you_ though, if you wished it. _If you wanted it…”_

Alucard spoke slowly and softly. He was turned towards Trevor, propped up on his elbow.

Trevor opened his mouth to spit back a retort but nothing came out. Unbidden, his heartbeat quickened. Alucard’s eyes were gold. Bright and gold and looking up at him with an unrestrained _hunger_. Trevor tried to blink away remembered images that flashed in his mind’s eye of Alucard’s hair in tangles and his lips parted with puffs of hot breath escaping them.

Fuck. _Fuck..._ this was getting out of hand quickly after naught but seconds of conversation and one suggestive offer.

But no, it wasn’t just this moment of temptation before him that was clawing away at Trevor’s resolve. It was watching Alucard with the gypsy, watching him with the barmaid, and long before that, watching him move, watching him fight. Watching, watching, always _watching._ And yet there was still so much he simply didn’t know.

Did he have a heart that beat beneath the massive scar on his chest, a heart that could race with arousal? Did he have a pulse that throbbed in his neck, a pulse that might flutter at being kissed? Would his dick twitch in Trevor’s hand if he held it, squeezed it, tugged it? Would that fucking calm and measured voice of his change if Trevor fucked him until he begged for release?

Before Trevor knew what he was doing, he kissed him. He kissed _Alucard_. The statement sounded strange inside his head but the actual act felt so _good._ So _right._

He advanced into the kiss more, more of the warmth and heady taste of him, and Alucard moved backwards with the motion letting Trevor practically envelop him. Trevor was well aware Alucard was letting this happen. The man could toss him aside with a flick of his finger. He could switch their positions, pin him to the ground and crush him into dust if he so desired.

But instead, he somehow, someway, for some reason, desired _this_.

Trevor fumbled like a virgin at Alucard’s clothes, too eager to muster any bravado. It was obvious he’d given into temptation. He’d utterly surrendered and waved the white flag of defeat. Why pretend it wasn’t so? He _wanted_ Alucard. However he could get him, whatever he could have of him, he knew only that he _had to have him._

When both of them were free of their clothes, or at least enough for satisfaction’s sake, Alucard’s breath hitched when Trevor stroked up and down his naked cock and the _feeling_ of the soft sound against his lips was almost too much.

“ _Fucking hell_ …” Trevor groaned and dipped his head down to Alucard’s neck. There was a pounding pulse there. He kissed it and it fluttered in response. “Oh fucking hell, Alu... _Adrian..._ ”

It was the first time he’d ever called him by his given name. When Trevor felt the vibration of a low and lovely ‘ _mmmmmm’_ escape from Adrian he knew there was no going back from this. He wanted to hear and feel that sound again and again and again.

He was graced with it when he circled his finger’s around Adrian’s dick and started pumping. And louder when he teased with one finger at Adrian’s ass. When he started thrusting in and out the sound was longer and stronger but when Adrian was finally ready and Trevor slowly slid his aching cock inside, the next sound that he heard was his own whimper of bliss at the tight heat of the beautiful man beneath him.

They found a rhythm in no time, slow at first and then punishingly hard all while Trevor tugged Adrian’s cock. He wanted to see him come. He refused to let this end until he made the man come in his hands.

Still in control, always in control, Adrian let Trevor have his victory. With an elegant arch of his back and buck of his hips, taking Trevor deeper inside, Adrian’s breaths became ragged and he reached up to run his fingers through Trevor’s hair. It forced them to lock eyes. Those gold eyes were clear and focused until Trevor started thrusting and tugging faster, faster, _faster._ Neither of them looked away when Adrian came, hard and fast and right in Trevor’s hand.

Trevor thought he might lose himself in those eyes, now wild with release, but he refused to look away. Once Adrian’s spasms stopped Trevor leaned down to pull him close and kiss him. Soft now and tender, they embraced as Trevor thrust with the long slow strokes that would be his undoing soon.

He held Adrian tighter as he fucked him when suddenly he felt light kisses at his neck. A languid lick tasting the salt of his skin. A gentle nip and a needy moan.

Trevor didn’t care anymore. He wanted all of what Adrian was offering.

“Do it.” He demanded petulantly as he pounded into him. “God above, just do it, _do it_ …I...I want you to do it...please...please…”

Trevor was almost there. He wasn’t going to last.

“Not yet, love, patience, _patience,_  almost, _almost_ …” Adrian’s litany of encouragement spelled his end. Like a wave crashing over him, Trevor came. His breath left him, his vision flashed to blindness and at the peak of his peak, Adrian did it.

There was no pain. There was only a profound feeling of _release._ Like nothing Trevor had ever felt. Like nothing he’d ever known. He sensed every deep swallow of blood that Adrian took from him and he didn’t care. Nothing had ever felt this good, this _perfect_. If Adrian drank him dry he just didn’t care. He could have whatever he wanted, however much he wanted, whatever he needed because this was fucking _bliss_.

When Trevor’s heart finally slowed and his cock was finally spent, Adrian released him and settled one last soothing kiss at his neck.

Neither of them said anything. Trevor didn’t think he could form words. All he wanted to do was sleep. He vaguely registered Adrian repositioning them so that he now held Trevor in his arms. Trevor rested his head against the other man’s shoulder, his eyes falling shut.

“Sleep now.” Adrian whispered. “You’ll need some time to recover your strength after that.”

“Will I?” Trevor heard himself stupidly ask. He wasn’t in his right mind but he wasn’t sure if it was the sex or the blood loss that was affecting him more. He didn’t care. “Does that mean we can’t do this again for a while?”

Adrian laughed. “I’m happy to let you satisfy my appetites anytime you wish from now on, Trevor. And I’m more than happy to satisfy yours as well.”


End file.
